The field of the disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for gearboxes in aviation engines and, more particularly, to an apparatus for a gearbox with multiple scavenge ports.
At least some aircraft engines include a gearbox including a plurality of gears. The gears within the gearbox require lubrication to reduce friction and to cool the gears. The lubricant within the gearbox requires cooling during operation and occasionally needs to be replaced. A scavenge port positioned at a lower portion of the gearbox removes the lubricant for cooling while an addition port adds fresh, cooled lubricant to the gearbox. The scavenge port relies on gravity to channel degraded lubricant to the lower portion of the gearbox. However, the rotational speed of the gears within the gearbox increase as aircraft engine speeds increase. The increased rotational speed of the gears centrifugally accelerates lubricant into a housing of the gearbox. The centrifugal acceleration is greater than the acceleration due to gravity and prevents the heated lubricant from draining into the scavenge port. Additionally, lubricant flung out from each planet gear is accelerated into the gearbox housing and does not drain into the scavenge port. Thus, a single scavenge port positioned t a lower portion of the gearbox is insufficient to remove stagnant lubricant in the gearbox. Lubricant remaining in the gearbox housing increases windage, decreases power output, and decreases the fuel efficiency of the aircraft engine.